


Worst Monsters Of All

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [151]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Nogitsune Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Teen Wolf. Stiles, after the Nogitsune has become something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Monsters Of All

Wolves are no strangers to fangs and claws, to blood and pain, even in Pack, but this is something else.

The sharpness whisks in and out like a katana’s blade, seen and concealed again so quickly you’d doubt what you had seen. Stiles speaks to wound now, to draw blood as easily as he draws breath. Stiles hunts with ruthless efficiency, then toys with his prey, until Scott or his father say stop.

They’ve never seen him kill. They have no doubt that he does.

The monsters are gone. The human boy remains.

Scott finally understands what they mean when they say that humans were the worst monsters of them all.


End file.
